


Hellspawns

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Demons, Fan Characters, Hellbeans, M/M, Multi, Polygamy, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: HellspawnsSome Coraline and her siblings fics~Coraline is not mine, she belongs to @ovenlex and is the daughter of HasturxDagon~💕💕💕Happily I've been able to join my ocs with theirs from HasturxLigur into one big litter so here's some bonding from Beanhood to adulthood.
Relationships: Dagon & Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Dagon & Hastur (Good Omens), Dagon & Ligur (Good Omens), Dagon/Hastur (Good Omens), Dagon/Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens), Dagon/Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Start

Note: HasturxLigur have Jasper, Chase, and Aza

HasturxDagon have Coraline 

And since their all Demons, polygamy doesn't seem to be much of a bad thing

And yes, Hastur carried all four spawns at once


	2. Gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coraline and Aza

It had been strange explaining how she'd felt. Feeling female inside more than male but after Corals help and after an hour of fighting through her stammering and tears, Aza was free~

She was what she wanted to be since she could remember!

A female~

She'd felt it for so long and got caught by Coraline shortly after they'd hit their teenage years. 

Half Demon looking but still half Bean like (kitten like), Aza had been grooming her (his then) tail with some white flowers and braids, the blackness of his fur before bringing out the color and he liked it~

Since then the two talked and gossiped and Coraline helped Aza find the right words to explain what it was she felt inside to their parents.

As of today, the two female Demons sat close together as Aza's own Hellbeans raced around outside, laughing and talking about this and that, Aza's hair done up in a flower crown whilst Coralines was showered in flowers from her newphews~


End file.
